


【铃町】趁人之危

by Sunsie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 女装攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 町田启太在酒吧遇到一位不寻常的“美女”。灵感来自歌曲：趁人之危——圣代
Relationships: Machida Keita/Suzuki Nobuyuki
Kudos: 3





	【铃町】趁人之危

“该怎么轻易接近你的心，我想这是趁人之危”

并非故意着墨多写他，那女人走进来时就吸引了多数的目光，高挑却不至于太纤细，打着卷的墨黑长发随着走路的姿态一坠一坠，撩拨，经过的空气都荡开一圈波纹，他不在意。  
径直走到吧台坐下，调酒师推来一杯橙汁。  
这样的女人，会喝橙汁吗？町田启太有些好奇。  
总之坐过去的时候演员先生发现这位nobuko比自己还要高几厘米，nobuko的声音稍有些沙哑，他解释是因为感冒刚刚好，喝橙汁是因为从来没碰过酒精，戴围巾是因为医生叮嘱一定要注意保暖，所有问题对答如流，町田启太有点惊讶又觉得有点无聊，这孩子看起来是个循规蹈矩的好学生啊。  
但是今天无论如何都想穿新裙子出门呢！她又加了一句。  
好……可爱！尽管nobuko说话时完全是那种不正眼看他的做派，只是转过身去啜饮那杯橙汁，唇膏沾在玻璃杯口，暗沉的黏黏的红色，却在nobuko嘴唇上闪着晶莹的光。  
第一次见面就是这样，女孩跟他聊得不多，不过笑得却很开心。同事问町田启太，你说的这个nobuko，好看吗？町田启太说，nobuko呢，不是好不好看的问题，她真的是，很特别的那种，笑起来，很明朗，像小太阳一样，像不留余力地在开心，快乐从她心里溢出来淌到你眼前，谁都会忍不住掬一捧吧。  
你小子，恋爱了啊，前辈调笑他，队友起哄说什么时候带我们看看这位nobuko，町田启太摆摆手，还没追到呢，她说没有谈过恋爱，才上大一呢，我这样看起来会不会像趁人之危？  
我这样是不是趁人之危？  
我真的想趁人之危。  
町田启太对此供认不讳。  
所以在第二次约会他就开始行动。和女大学生约会就去吃甜品，咖啡厅、商场、电影院，最后是……  
呼呼呼，町田启太，今年30岁，在幻想约会时忍不住笑了出声。  
先发line过去约时间。nobuko那边隔了很久才回信：啊、、不好意思刚才在上课！明天可以哦！  
差点要以为这场约会泡汤了的町田感受到了人生的起起落落起起，赶紧打字说那我明天去接你，还没发出去呢，那边又发过来一个小熊鞠躬的贴图。什么啊，还在觉得抱歉吗，好可爱————  
喂，町田！没事吧！同事突然凑过来在耳边喊，把町田启太吓了一跳，有事啊！被你吓到有事了！  
哈哈哈哈哈，但是你刚刚简直眼睛里要冒爱心了诶，太夸张了吧，还在和那个女孩聊天吗？  
是的！而且，她不是“那个女孩”，她是nobuko！  
好啦好啦，你今天晚上要去约会对吧，加油哦加油。  
同事敷衍地给他鼓气，虽然同事本来就是做什么事情都显得很敷衍的人，不过这也确实是他的想法，地球上有70亿人，怎么可能这么巧就在离公司五分钟路程的一个酒吧被町田启太遇上了真爱呢？  
不过町田启太根本不在乎是不是真爱，拥抱当下最爱的那个人吧，他是这么想的。

2020年12月，东京飘着小雪，町田启太和nobuko的第二次约会。  
町田开车到学习门口的时候nobuko已经在那里了，穿得像高中生，短裙毛衣牛角扣外套，奶茶色的格子大围巾，手拢在嘴边哈热气取暖，町田摇下车窗朝他招手，女大学生看到，朝他飞奔过来。像小鸟似的，町田想。  
车里暖风开得很足，nobuko上车就脱掉了外套，我们要去哪里呀！他眼睛亮晶晶，反射着车窗外的灯光，一对琥珀却流淌着彩色的光——啓桑？啓桑？！女孩加大了音量，沉浸在nobuko眼睛里的町田这才如梦初醒，呜哇凑得好近！几乎要看清她的睫毛有几根，町田条件反射般往后躲，女孩却早就退回副驾驶座的范围，町田又有点失落。  
带你去个好地方。町田用自以为神秘的语气说。

——哇！感谢你町田先生！这家店我每次来都排着好长的队伍啊！听说这里的可丽饼超好吃！！今天终于吃到了！！  
果然女孩子都喜欢吃漂亮可爱的甜品吧，町田得意地想，不过nobuko的情绪也太高昂了吧，一般女孩子不是应该先拍照吗？啊，好大一口，奶油都沾到嘴边了。只是看着nobuko吃东西就很开心，町田忍不住伸手想替nobuko抹掉嘴角的奶油，像偶像剧里演的那样，可惜nobuko根本不是什么偶像剧女主，他吃东西连嘴角不小心蹭上的奶油也不放过，用舌头去舔，却正好碰到町田的手指，啊，町田像被烫到似的收回手，nobuko倒没什么反应，又凑过来问他你不吃吗？

nobuko吃饱喝足之后情绪比刚开始高涨许多，话也变多了，说只是饭后散步，却拉着町田讲她喜欢的电影爱听的歌最近在看的书，女大学生聊起爱好来真是滔滔不绝，不过町田倒是发现他们有许多共同点，尤其是聊到电影，两人激情交流意见后竟不约而同发出“好想去拉斯维加斯啊”的感叹。  
那去看电影吧，町田看了看手表，没想到电影能引入得如此顺理成章，看完这一场电影，学校宿舍也该关门了吧。他牵起nobuko的手去买票，nobuko手僵了一下，没有挣开，NICE，町田内心窃喜，nobuko的手骨节分明，意外地很厚实呢，肉捏起来很舒服。  
牵着手的两人还获赠了一桶爆米花，町田有点吃不下，刚想摆手说谢谢不用，nobuko已经伸手接过抱在怀里了，还对工作人员露出超开朗的笑容，真的吗！谢谢！  
可爱，喜欢吃东西呀，可爱！

果然电影散场时已经是23点半，nobuko打开手机铃声时一连串消息提醒，诶呀怎么办，宿舍已经关门了，他急得转圈。  
那——我们去住酒店吧。  
诶？  
啊，我是说，我们可以开两间房，对吧，你一个人去住酒店我也不放心，好吗？  
……好吧。  
找酒店，几家酒店都说已经客满，两人只能在附近找到一个小旅馆，前台装修温馨，看起来也干净。  
你好，我们要两个单人间，要相邻的两间。  
不好意思，我们只剩最后一间大床房了。  
啊……町田用很可怜的眼神去看nobuko，怎么办？  
那……也不是不可以……nobuko声音越来越小，町田倒是爽快，掏钱包的速度快得生怕钞票咬人似的。

大床房空间不大，没有多余的装饰，简约，却灯光暧昧，床头还放着两盒避孕套，一盒大的一盒小的，太坏了吧，这个尺码对比很过分诶！町田心想，不过幸好他是用大码的一方呢，德雷克赞赏.jpg  
町田启太巡视过一圈，nobuko也进浴室开始洗澡，刚进去没一会，就传出没有浴巾的声音——！今晚！好机会！  
町田启太立刻抓起手边的浴巾，走向磨砂玻璃后模糊的人影，  
那我进来了哦。  
啪嗒，是玻璃推门门锁解开的声音。  
哇——町田启太满怀期待地跨进水汽氤氲的空间，他连鞋袜都脱了，不过nobuko应该不会觉得他太刻意吧——！nobuko变成猛男了！  
町田看着小nobuko，惊讶得说不出话来，不对，应该说是大nobuko，救命啊，町田哀嚎，看到此情此景我第一反应竟然是肌肉好漂亮！  
“nobuko”的身形没有了衣物的修饰，在狭小空间里显得更加有压迫感，小浴室里站不下两个一米八几的男人，两个人几乎是胸贴着胸站在水汽里。打扰了，町田启太从喉咙里挤出三个字，抬腿就要退出浴室，却被“nobuko”一把抓住胳膊，惊恐！町田启太心跳到嗓子眼。惊恐！还有点期待（据本人事后回忆）。  
而“nobuko”只是凑过来，“真的凑得很近！”（《町田启太回忆录》），他只是说，啓桑，你是想做点什么对吧！你是想对我做点什么对吧！“nobuko“本身的头发不长，淋了水耷拉下来，眼睛圆溜溜，像被雨淋湿的小狗，凑过来摇尾巴。  
谁能拒绝这样的狗狗眼攻击呢，町田启太凑上去亲亲小狗。  
可惜小狗想要的不只是亲亲。nobuko握住町田放在他脸上的手，引导他往下面去，町田挣扎了一下，nobuko加重了握住手腕的力气，挣脱不掉，町田发现nobuko的腹肌摸起来比自己的更舒服，柔软、富有弹性，充满力量感，但是轻轻拂过腰际nobuko的呼吸就会变重，他还没有脱掉长筒袜，袜口箍住大腿，把肉勒得溢出来，太色了，太色了吧，指尖摸到那里町田启太简直怀疑nobuko是故意勾引他的吧！  
勾引。舌尖勾着舌尖。你在找什么，nobuko含糊不清地问町田，找你，町田喘着粗气回答，手里撸动的动作不停，另一只手捧着nobuko的脸，眼睛真的很漂亮，他着迷地想，手指去描摹嘴唇的轮廓，被nobuko喊住、舔弄、吮吸，模仿口交的样子，两根手指被一片软肉挑拨，我的手指这么敏感吗，町田启太几乎要分不清，这些交杂的层层叠叠的刺激，把他的心情和感官都搞得乱七八糟。至于理智，理智早就丢到月球去了。  
不知是谁撞开了花洒，水幕洒下来，热水浇在他们身上，水汽升腾，逐渐看不清对方的脸，摸索，谁也不放开谁的身体，紧贴着，摩擦，nobuko正好可以把町田圈进怀里，在町田颈窝啃咬，痒得町田直骂你是狗吗，nobuko：您说的对。  
继续啃咬。  
总之还是干了正事，或者说是一边啃来啃去一边把正事办了。要插入时町田想起来床头有避孕套，于是两个人胡乱擦了擦转移到床上，结果床头最大的那盒，nobuko也戴不上，你小子到底是有多大啊！町田吐槽。  
nobuko又用那种委屈的眼神看他——aww纯洁无暇的可怜狗狗（《町田启太回忆录》）——下身却顶了顶町田的屁股。  
可怜个屁，被狗操的我才比较可怜，町田启太难得骂了句脏话。不会有人被这么大的枪顶着还能保持礼貌的，不！会的！——町田的心理活动都被顶得支离破碎。算了，直接进来吧……他听到自己这么说。

真是大学生啊，这辈子没见过屁股一样，町田启太第二天醒来已经是日上三竿了，大学生也没起床。两人的睡姿非常自然地变成町田枕着“nobuko”的手臂，一想到昨晚以前他还是个可爱的女大学生，町田就非常伤心，到底是哪里出错了呢……他思索着，翻了个身，然后“nobuko”也翻身压过来，救命，町田意识到自己被紧紧搂住的时候已经逃不掉了，他尝试挣扎，但是腰太酸根本用不上力TAT，可恶，这完全是趁人之危！


End file.
